An institutional Genetic Resources CORE facility will be established to provide services and expertise to the individual projects described in this proposal as well as to other JHMI investigators. Services to be offered include the following: 1) A tissue culture facility for establishing and banking fibroblast and lymphoblast cell lines. The facility will also grow other cell lines as needed, perform mycoplasma testing and, when necessary, will expand lines for DNA isolation. 2) A DNA probe bank will be established for RFLP markers, various DNA probes, genomic and chromosome-specific libraries. A collection of cloning vectors and host bacterial strains will also be made available. Access to DNA samples from various pedigrees (CEPH and Amish), families or patients with particular inherited disorders, and samples from other useful sources (e.g., non-human primates) will be provided. 3) A "biological" repository will be maintained, principally for restriction enzymes, that will be purchased in bulk to be made available at reduced cost to investigators. 4) Computer access to various programs and databases. Among these would be programs for protein and DNA analysis, access to the OMIM and HHMI RFLP databases, access to BIONET and the GENBANK, EMBL and PIR databases. Databases would also be established and maintained for probes, biological and samples available in the facility. A small technical library will maintained to assist investigators planning experiments involving molecular genetics. 5) Expertise and instrumentation for gene mapping by in situ hybridization or DNA analysis of somatic cell hybrid panels. 6) Access to equipment not justifiable as individual items on single projects. A) DNA Thermal cycler (PCR machine) B) A DNA extractor C) Large shaking incubator for plasmid and phage culture